Mario
200px |Caption = Artwork from Super Mario Odyssey |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Stickman14's edit MASA's Super Mario edit is currently unavalaible N64Mario's version Thomas Hisei's version MUGENX's version 119way's version Txpot's Creations Tanicfan22's SMB3 Mario is currently unavalaible Tako's Mario versions Tako & Higure's SMA4 Mario Dr. M's Mario is currently unavalaible Shazzo's SMBMario Basara-kun's version Plom5-1-00's version Chaseallendiaz's version Leo-22-M's version Freddery II's Creations Nesmario123's Mario versions otto's NESMario otto's satuzinki NESMario Orochihomer's Edit is currently unavalaible teeno312's Edit Kung Fu Mario ZP's Mario Edits Bigshowofall's Edit codys1993's BiS Mario mumin's Edit SuperMario193281's Mario Edits Ivan Luiz's Dr. Mario Omega Mario Tanicfan22's Mario Edit Txpot's MK Mario KoopaKingdom.com's Mario Stryfe's Mario Moldredd's Rario LuigiTY11's Super Mario edit Tetsuo9999's Nario Symbiote Pocket Mario Tanicfan22's SMB1 Mario mariotime's version tmtm's version Kairi's Masao orz's Brave Masao S.Nara's version Fire Mario Edit Evil Mario Edit Andersonkenya1's Clone Mario SephirothX2004's version Jermboy27's Tanooki Mario Cristian Ciomic's Fire Mario Edit Pizzasause´s Cosmic Mario Mario11766's Shadow Mario Mario11766's Baby Mario is currently unavalaible Mario11766's Mario&Luigi is currently unavalaible Mario11766's Somari is currently unavalaible Nimaime's FCWarriors2 Tomoki's version is currently unavalaible mituba's version Dingybird2012's Creations Pichu's Somari is currently unavalaible Mario Collection SSF Mario Masao (MvC) Rapthemonkey9's Shadow Mario is currently unavalaible SC1614's KOF Mario Tylor's Super Mario Edit Gold Mario Ver2.9 Homario Maaarioooo!!!! (Pass: M) gsmario Tanicfan22's SMB2 Mario LuigiTheYoshi11's FireMario SPM Mario Karter's version Pigto Mario The Mario Plushie LuigiTheYoshi's SilverMario NF_RED LTY's Mario Clones Crimson Eye Brutal Mario Atomic SuperMario Powerful Mario SuperMario128 SuperStarMario Ermac Won's Pesky Plumber Mario |Origin = Super Mario}} For the paper version of Mario and the protagonist of the Paper Mario series, see Paper Mario. Mario (originally known as Jumpman in the arcade game, Donkey Kong) is the titular main protagonist of the Super Mario video game series, as well as the company mascot of Nintendo. He made his first appearance as the protagonist and playable character of the 1981 arcade game, Donkey Kong, under the alias of Jumpman, though he would soon reappear in the arcade game, Mario Bros., alongside his younger brother, Luigi. When it comes to powers, Mario's true strength lies in his incredible jump, which he uses to stomp on enemies and get through many levels, usually to defeat his arch nemesis, Bowser, and rescue Princess Peach; of course, some of Bowser's minions are too tough to be defeated by a mere jump, so Mario also has a variety of power-ups like the Fire Flower, Starman and Tanooki Suit at his disposal. Mario doesn't seem to have much of a personality outside being heroic, and generally doesn't speak all that much, only occasionally saying phrases such as "It's a me!", "Wahoo!" and "Thanks for playing!", though Nintendo have stated that this is to allow him to fit easily into a variety of genres. In M.U.G.E.N, Mario has been created multiple times, to the point of Mario being one of the most created characters for M.U.G.E.N. Arguably the most well known version of the iconic moustachioed plumber, this Mario has a moveset that takes heavy cues from his Super Smash Bros. incarnation, topped up with attacks based on actions that Mario can do in various games of the Super Mario series. If Mario gets fed up with being super, he can enter the battle in one of three alternate modes, each one with its own advantages and disadvantages. Hsiehtm's version It isn't hard to figure out why this version of Mario is referred to as NES Super Mario, as he uses the sprites from Super Mario Bros. Instead of punching, kicking or using special moves, he jumps on the opponent to attack. If he gets hit, he becomes small, and if he's hit while small he instantly gets K.O.'d. N64Mario's version Old School Mario is tricky to beat. If he gets hit, he raises his hand (stopping time itself in the process) before dying Super Mario Bros. style, and then coming back via dropping from the sky. As it has a Super Mario Bros. ground tile, Thwomps drop from the sky and can hurt fighters (including Mario if he doesn't watch out). Big Bertha will appear to eat fighters, which is an instant KO, it can kill Mario too. Old School Mario's attacks are jumping, and super combos can also be used. One of them turns the land setting into an underwater setting, where Old School Mario jumps in the water. The underwater setting, however, replaces Thwomps with squids which can hurt Old School Mario and throw fighters. Big Bertha may show up to eat fighters. It is, once again, an instant KO. One easy way to beat Old School Mario is to let Old School Mario get eaten. N64Mario & TMasta's version A pocket-sized Mario that plays surprisingly accurately to its Super Smash Bros. incarnation, but with the addition of Hyper Attacks. Hanyou's version Super Mario 64 is, unsurprisingly, based on Mario's appearance in Super Mario 64. Sometimes referred to as "Cheap Mario", it's no surprise that this character has severely overpowered attacks with dubious invincibility frames that make it hit hard but hard to hit. Stealing all those Power Stars did Bowser no good, as this Mario uses the once final boss as an attack. Basara-kun's NES Mario (SMB1) This version of Mario by Basara-kun can do some attacks from Super Mario Bros., such as his coin punch that knocks coins out of the opponent, but also appears to use moves based off Mario's Super Smash Bros. moveset. Unlike most Mugen characters this NES Mario cannot do basic attacks such as punching and kicking, instead relying on his Special moves. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | | }} or || }} or || }} or || }} 'Hypers' or | Uses 1000 power| }} or |Uses 1000 power| }} or | Uses 1000 power| }} or |Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Leo-22-M's Rare Mario (SMB1) Leo-22-M's version has bloated stats, and odd attacks such as Kamehamahas, Spin Kicks, Teleportation, Shoryukens, and farting. Its A.I. just stands in a corner and charges up its power, and will barely attack. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} || }} | | }} || }} + || }} || }} || }} || }} 'Palette Gallery' Thunderbert's version This Mario uses edited Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga sprites and opts for Smash Bros. styled gameplay. MUGENX's Mario (SMW) MUGENX's version is loosely based off of Mario's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, consisting of moves such as FLUDD and Mario Finale. However, he can only face one direction unless he does a attack. As most of MUGENX's other characters do, if he hits an opponent near the edge of the screen, they can "lose a life" (indicated by target icons near the character's portrait). If an opponent loses all lives, they are instantly get K.O.'d. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} || }} || }} || }} 'Hypers' |Uses 3000 power| }} Dr. M's Mario (SMW) Dr. M's version is able to steer in midair during a jump, even after being knocked over, but this makes it hard to airblock. He uses various SMW items and enemies as weapons, and can summon the Super Mario Kart crew. In addition, he also has a small hitbox, making him hard to hit. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} | |}} ||}} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 1000-3000 power|}} SNS' version Another Mario to be based off Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It manages to rebel against Mario's low-tier placing. If you think that's a good thing, you're terribly mistaken. Jakobthecool867's version Normally one to sit back and watch fights between a vertically challenged man and various national stereotypes, Referee Mario has decided that it's time to experience the thrills of being a boxer from the perspective of a boxer; unfortunately, Referee Mario doesn't seem to have adopted the principles of a clean fight, as he is entirely devoid of hurtboxes on any of his animations and thus effectively untouchable. AxKing's version A sprite edit of a totally different character, this version of Mario doesn't exactly share the same popularity as the actual Italian plumber. Seemingly rushed, and plagued with infinites and overly spammy attacks, it may not come as a surprise that this is not actually Mario, but Donkey Kong in disguise, wearing its lesser-known Mario suit; put this fraud into a grab to reveal its true identity. Duck@ss & DJ HANNIBALROYCE's version This version of Mario (referred to as Mari) is based on Mario's unofficial appearances in bootleg games. He's a two-button character, but don't make that let you down, as his comboability is surprisingly high, though his size makes him hard to hit. This character also has many features typical of DJ HANNIBALROYCE's characters. If the sprites of this particular Mario didn't already give it away, this version is heavily based on Mario's appearance in Super Mario Maker, going so far as to include Hypers that are based on the game's Mystery Mushroom feature, which allow Mario to temporarily transform into a completely different character. Being a character made by DJ HANNIBALROYCE, he comes with a unique gameplay style and has a challenging A.I. Videos MUGEN Mario & Mario VS Mario & Mario Mugen Battle. Mario Bros vs Sonic and Shadow 128 Mugen 36 Classic Sonic and Mario MM177 MUGEN 14 NES Mario VS Old School Mario MUGEN Old School Mario and Great Wario V.S. Dracula See also *Metal Mario - A metallic doppelgänger of Mario who originally appeared as one of his powerups. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kart Fighter Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Italian Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Element Users Category:Mascots Category:80's Characters es:Mario fr:Mario pt-br:Mario